Chapter 716
Chapter 716 is titled "Don Chinjao". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 34 - "I will use the grandmother of captain Gaburu from the revolutionary army as an example!". Short Summary Kelly Funk is on a roll knocking out fighters blow after blow as it was revealed that he ate the Jake Jake no Mi that allowed him to be "worn" by his brother like a jacket using his brother's strong body as his own. Sai, enraged at Boo's defeat took revenge as he told Kelly that he will always avenge his men, defeating the brothers with one kick. Meanwhile, Chinjao is rampaging towards Luffy, declaring the crimes Garp did to him while Luffy is effortlessly dodging every weapon thrown at him by Jean Ango who was unintentionally harming Chinjao in the process. Angry, Chinjao then delivered a headbutt at Jean, knocking the bounty hunter out of the ring. In the middle of the ring, Sai and Ideo were seen dueling, showing signs they were equally matched. Luffy and Chinjao then charged to each other, knocking out the previous duelers who were in their way, stunning the crowd and delivering haki-induced fists at each other, creating a powerful shockwave that pushes the remaining fighters out of the ring, leaving the two Haoshoku Haki users the last two fighters left in the battle royale. Long Summary As Kelly/Bobby Funk is completely amazing the crowd by devastating other combatants in the arena, Don Chinjao orders Sai to get revenge for Boo, while another participant recalls how he saw what the Funk brothers did to become the seemingly combination of the two. As Boo was attacking the Funk brothers, Bobby activated his devil fruit ability, transforming him into a jacket which Kelly then wore. Bobby explained that though Kelly was born with a tenacious body he has a weak personality which is the opposite of Bobby who has a fierce personality but a body that lacks strength. However when Kelly wears Bobby, Bobby's personality takes over Kelly's body making good use of it, Bobby then further explained his abilities which stem from the Jake-Jake fruit which makes him a jacket man that can control whomever wears him, even animals and monsters. After that the fight between the Funk brothers and Boo was over with Kelly/Bobby knocking Boo out easily with one punch. Sai then approaches the Funk brothers who began to insult Sai calling him a pitiful man who is unable to take care of his own brother, though Sai does not react to their words and merely explains that Boo did not train enough which is the reason why he was taken out so easily. The Funk brothers then attacks Sai who further explains that after becoming a disciple of Hasshouken he got rid of any brotherly emotions, but after easily dodging all of his opponents attacks that as leader of the Happou Navy he will avenge his men. Sai then delivers a formidable kick to the Funk brothers, knocking both of them out. Elsewhere Luffy is confronted by Don Chinjao who wishes for Luffy to pay for what Garp did to him explaining that Garp had stolen his power and his memories of youth, to which Luffy responds that he knows nothing of what his grandfather did and asks that Chinjao confront Garp about it. Unfortunately Don Chinjao refuses, telling Luffy that for Garp death would not be a sufficient punishment and that he must lose someone close to him. Jean Ago who has been watching the whole affair is delighted realizing that Lucy must indeed be the real Straw Hat Luffy, Luffy then tries to take back his helmet but is stopped by Jean who taunts Luffy while throwing knives at him. Luffy dodges all these knives with ease due to his Haki, while Jean explains his desire to kill all the prisoners of the Jail break team from impel down which makes Luffy wonder how Ivankov is while still dodging all of the knives thrown at him. Don Chinjao however is not so lucky and is hit by a lot of the knives which surprises Jean enough that Luffy manages to steal back his helmet, while an angry Don Chinjao knocks out Jean. Meanwhile Ideo and Sai have been duking it out using their martial arts against each other, though neither is able to take the lead in the fight, when Luffy finally accepts Don Chinjao's challenge. The two rush at each other with Lufyy knocking out Sai and Don Chinjao knocking out Ideo who were both in their way, thus leaving the two as the only combatants left in the C block battle royale as they began to clash. Both of whom throw Haki imbued punches at each other while Diamante who is watching the matche along with the spectators comments on the clash of Conquerors Haki. Quick References Chapter Notes *Scotch holds Gaburu's grandmother captive. *Kelly Funk is revealed to have eaten the Jake Jake no Mi making him a Jacket Man. *The Funk Brothers are defeated by Sai. *Jean Ango is defeated by Chinjao. *Luffy reclaims his helmet. *Both Sai and Ideo are defeated by Luffy and Chinjao respectively. *Luffy and Chinjao are the only two fighters left in Block C. Characters Arc Navigation